


Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

by FoxGamer429



Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And also background - Freeform, Angst, Earth-3, Evil Laughter, Healthy Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Heroes-Villains/Villains-Heroes, It's Earth 3, Jonathan Crane is not Okay, M/M, Oh how the turntables...turn, Or definately close, Sorry Not Sorry, Technically Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, and dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: Or:Jon may or may not die in this one
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793335
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware:I don't know that much about Earth 3 but what I do know is that heroes are villains and villains are heroes so that's what I'm working with

Jackie and Jonathan where not close enough to be "Friends"

Sure, they definitely trusted each other with their lives and they worked together often, but "Friends" is definitely a stretch that only the Clown was willing to take.

That being said, this current situation was indeed surprising.

* * *

<1 Hour Earlier>

Scarecrow and Jokester where out patrolling Gotham for any sign of the titular Owlman and his hoard of Murder Children when they had come across a warehouse near the docks. Scarecrow had found a way in without getting spotted and had unlocked the huge doors for the Jokester.

The Clown walked in and quickly but quietly jumped onto the beams with Scarecrow behind. They where watching the meeting take place before exiting out the window and getting the information that they had gathered to Ed and Harvey

Of course, nothing is ever that easy, especially in any version of Gotham

For starters, they had almost immediately been spotted by the shortest Murder Child

 _damnit_ Scarecrow mentally cursed. It was probably either the doors or the window that gave them away.

The two partners immediately started gearing up for the incoming attack from the murder children, which happened.

Jokester was trying to take most of them at once but, unlike the Clown, they where well trained and knew how to kill someone with a stair while Jokes could not

Crow was trying to take them on one at a time but that was Also failing as-may I remind you, they where trying to kill them by any means possible.

Crow then made a decision

"Run"

Jokester looked at him as if he was crazy

"Run.save yourself. I'll hold them back"

"Are you nuts?! You'll die!" Jokester yelled

The ex-psycology professor sighed "Maybe I am. As Long as you get out safe, that's all that matters. If you die" Jonathan chuckled "I don't know what would happen"

Jokester sorta paled 

"While as for me..." Crow said while trying to punch a Murder "the only person I know who will mourn is Ed" Scarecrow said while dodging incoming bullets "Tell him that I love him" Crow stopped dodging the bullets that where coming his way right before backup arrived in the form of Harley and Harvey

"Crow?! CROW!!!" Jokester yelled before the the Har-ey cavalry pulled him out of the warehouse and away from their dead friend

* * *

When they got back to the hideout, Edward looked confused "Where's Jonathan?"

All three of them slightly pailed. Edward then turned his attention towards Jackie

"Jackson, where is Jonathan?" It wasn't often some one used his full name, but when they did, it was definitely serious

"He...he didn't make it"

Edwards eyes widened at the realization

"He...he wanted me to tell you..." Jackie continued "he wanted me to tell you that he loved you..."

"No..." Edward was hyperventilating "no...no...no...nonononono...." This was when Harley ran over to try and calm him down

"Edward. Calm down... It's going to be okay"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Edward yelled "stop trying to tell me that! Jonathan DIED! How is anything going to be okay!?"

Harley didn't have a response to that. Edward then turned around in His chair

"Get out" he said coldly

"Edward..." Jackie whispered

"I SAID GET OUT!" Edward shouted before the three lowered their eyes and respected His wishes

* * *

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Harley asked Jackie. J looked down at the pavement

"I don't know, Harls. Knowing Eddie, he'll probably lock himself in his room for an eternity or until someone drags him outside." Jackie answered. 

"It's just....we all cared about Jonny"

"That's not what he thought" Harley looked at J with a confused look

"What do you mean?"

"...he thought that everyone would be way more affected if I died. He thought that the only one of us who would mourn for him was Ed...." Harley's face gained a look of shock

"That's what he really thought?" 

Jackie just nodded, while Harleys eyes gained way more tears and she laid her head on his shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I'm planning One-Shot's for:  
> Demolition Lovers  
> I'm Not Okay(I Promise)  
> Famous Last Words  
> SING  
> S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W  
> Every Snowflakes Different [Unlike most, this is definitely going to be fluff]  
> The Ghost of You


End file.
